


Lacrima

by Spuffy_love_03



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline’s thoughts, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson death, Lost Love, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Regret, Sad, Spoilers, takes place after the Originals, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffy_love_03/pseuds/Spuffy_love_03
Summary: Some of Caroline’s thoughts after Klaus died.Takes place after the last episode of the Originals.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	Lacrima

Caroline left New Orleans with mixed feelings. She felt so bad about herself for letting him die. He did not deserve this. Or maybe he did. Maybe his death had set her free. Free of him. Klaus. 

She was just a schoolgirl the las time she saw him. She was an incredibly young vampire with no plans for the future, for her life. For eternitiy. Now she was the mother of twins, she ran a school for supernatural children, but her feelings had never changed. Not really. 

All these years he had been in the back of her mind, when she dated Tyler, had twins with Alaric and even when she married Stefan. He had never disappeard. She had never stopped thinking about him. 

And now he was gone. Forever. The big bad wolf had sacrificed himself for his daughter. Caroline sighed and a single tear ran down her cheak. She didn’t know what she had expected their relationship to become. She always knew that they didn’t stand a chance against this world. She knew that one day it would all end. She had not expected it to end so soon.

If she had been a little less stubborn they maybe could have had more time together. If she had never let him go they could have had eternity. But she did. That day in Mystic Falls more than 15 years ago she let him go. She never should have. 

Klaus had made a promise to her: “I intend to be your last love. However long it takes“. The thought that he will never know if this would be the case made her cry. In a way it was true. She would never be able to feel for anyone the way she felt for him ever again. 

Caroline knew that she and Alaric would have to take care of Hope now. She saw this as her responsibility. The hybrids daughter would carry on her father’s legacy and the bloodline of the Mikaelsons. 

Hope’s parents were both dead now. She was an orphan, just like Caroline herself. She remembered the pain she felt directly after her moms death clearly, so she could imagine what Hope was going through. When she looked at her she saw so much of Klaus. She resembled her father more than she knew, outside as well as inside. Maybe this would make things easier for Caroline. Or maybe even more painful. 

Everyone had said he was immortal. The allmighty Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid that couldn’t be killed.

Obviously they were wrong. At the end of the day, no one was immortal.


End file.
